Loud House School AU
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: In this AU, Lincoln (last name now Hofstadter) is the new kid in town and befriends Clyde and Ronnie Anne who show him the colorful characters around the school and town. Sorry for the crappy title, I couldn't think of anything else.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Now before this story really gets going, I think I should explain the details of this world to avoid confusion. In this AU, Lincoln's last name is changed to Hofstadter and he only has one sister, Lily.

As for his other sisters, they are strangers to Lincoln and each other. They have different last names, different back stories, and different lives.

The reason I did this is because I came up with individual last names for each sister and I want to experiment how Lincoln would interact with each character if they weren't related to each other.

Oh, and the Loud brothers from "One of the Boys" will make an appearance as well. They will also be unrelated and be portrayed as friends instead of brothers.

I really hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.


	2. Meet Lincoln Hofstadter

After getting dressed in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers with red stripes, and gingerly combing his unusually white hair, 11 year old Lincoln Hofstadter was ready to start the day. This was actually a special day because he was starting a new school today which he was surprisingly really excited for. He starts to address the readers.

"Oh hello there. My name is Lincoln Hofstadter…" He pauses and places his hand on his hair, "You're probably wondering about the hair. Well the answer's very simple. I was born with it, probably because of some screwed up genes. The kids at my old school in my hometown of Colorado Springs never believed that I was born this way and just assumed that I dye it this color."

"Speaking of school, this is my first day of school here in Royal Woods and let me tell you I'm so excited! Ever since the move, which happened on Friday and it's already Monday, I've just been spending my time unpacking."

"Lincoln! Come on down, it's time for breakfast," a voice called from downstairs which belongs to Lincoln's mother Rita Hofstadter.

Lincoln exits his bedroom and continues talking to the readers on his way to the dining room.

"Because I just moved here, it's been kinda lonely around here without having other kids to talk to," Lincoln explains.

He enters the dining room where he sees his mother Rita sitting at the end of the dining table and settling his baby sister Lily into her high chair next to Rita.

"Morning mom," Lincoln greets as he walks towards Lily's high chair.

"Good morning Lincoln," Rita greets lovingly.

Lincoln grabs his little sister's hand and smiles.

"Morning Lily. Who's my favorite girl?" Lincoln greets lovingly.

Lily uses her other hand to wave at her brother. "Boo-bah," Lily babbles while giggling.

"Watch this," Lincoln addresses the readers.

He then starts to tickle Lily resulting in a huge laughing fit from the baby.

"That's right Lily! You're my favorite girl! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Lincoln coos affectionately.

His father Lynn Hofstadter enters the dining room from the kitchen carrying a frying pan with a stack of pancakes on it.

"Good morning Lincoln, how would you like some flapjacks?" Lynn says in a cheerful tone.

Lincoln smiles as he pulls out a chair from under the dining table. "Dad, no one calls them flapjacks anymore. That's so old-fashioned," Lincoln laughs.

Lynn gives his son a smug look as he serves pancakes to his wife and son.

"Ohh, I can't call these flapjacks, but you can listen to old 80's music like Journey, New Kids on the Block, and ABBA?" Lynn teases.

Both him and Rita look at Lincoln with smug expressions as their son starts to blush in embarrassment.

"Who's old-fashioned now?" Lynn taunted as he walks back to the kitchen to put the pan away.

Lincoln turns to the readers while still blushing.

"Sorry you had to hear that. But what can I say? Music from the 80's is legitimately good," Lincoln uses a knife and fork to cut a small portion of a pancake, "I'd also like to point out that teasing is very common in the Hofstadter house. But hey, as long as we have fun with it, which we do, it's all good."

Lynn returns to the dining room and sits down across from Lincoln. "Ready for school champ?" Lynn asks.

"Oh, ho, you bet I am!" Lincoln says happily. He continues to eat his breakfast.

"Think you'll make any friends?" Rita asks as she spoon feeds Lily a purplish substance.

Seeing as how his mouth is full and he remembered a rule his parents have against talking with your mouth full, Lincoln instead just gives a hearty thumbs up.

* * *

A short time later, breakfast is finished and Lincoln rummages through his blue backpack to make sure he has everything he could need.

"Let's see, notebooks, pencils, erasers. Yep got everything so far," Lincoln whispers.

"Want me to drive you? Or do you wanna walk?" Rita asks.

"Um...I think I'll walk. Maybe I'll meet a new kid on the way," Lincoln claims as he zips up his backpack.

"Look at my son, so optimistic," Lynn says proudly.

Lincoln glances at a nearby clock on the wall, "I'd better get going. Don't wanna be late on my first day."

"Have a good day son," Rita and Lynn say in unison.

"I will. Bye guys, and bye Lily," Lincoln walks out the front door and starts to walk down the street.

He addresses the readers again. "I don't think I mentioned this yet, but I didn't really have friends back in Colorado Springs. I mean I did talk to people, but they were more acquaintances than actual friends here in Royal Woods," Lincoln narrated.

He looks ahead and sees an African-American boy with glasses and black hair styled in an afro.

"Hmm. Could this be my new friend?" Lincoln thinks aloud.

He walks over and is able to get a better look at the boy. He sees that he's wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Hello," Lincoln greets.

"Hello. I've never seen you around here before," the other boy says.

"That's because I just moved here from Colorado Springs," Lincoln explains.

"Oh. Welcome to Royal Woods, I'm Clyde Harrison-McBride," Clyde greets as he holds his hand out.

"Harrison-McBride?" Lincoln wonders.

"Oh that. Well my birth name is Harrison. My parents divorced when I was 7 and my father remarried and changed his name to McBride. But I was allowed to keep both names, which I'm totally fine with. The only issue is most people refer to me as either McBride or Harrison, but never together," Clyde explains.

"Ohh, well nice to meet you. I'm Lincoln Hofstadter," Lincoln greets as he shakes Clyde's hand.

"Have a good day at school Clyde!" A couple voices call out from a house.

Both boys turn and see two men, one black and one white, standing in the doorway of the house. They both wave affectionately at Clyde and he waves back.

"I will. See you later," Clyde answers.

Both Lincoln and Clyde continue walking to school, and Lincoln's got a lot of questions.

"Who was that?" Lincoln asks.

"That was my dad, obviously," Clyde replies.

"But who was that other guy? The white guy?" Lincoln wonders.

Clyde has a very odd reaction to Lincoln's question. He tightly grabs the straps of his backpack and starts to look down towards the ground.

"Well... I...remember when I said my dad divorced my mom and remarried?"

"Yeah."

"Well the white guy…that's Howard McBride...my step dad."

Lincoln immediately stopped walking and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that your father left your mom to be with...another man?!" Lincoln cries in disbelief.

Clyde stands in front of Lincoln and gives him a stern look. "Alright look, I know you wanna make fun of me and bully me. But let me tell you something. We really aren't that different from a regular family," Clyde scolds forcefully.

Fearing that he offended him, Lincoln gives a worried and defensive look. "Hey, it's alright, I'm not gonna bully you. I was just surprised that's all. I'm not homophobic," Lincoln reassures.

"Oh thank God," Clyde sighs, "Well look at that, we're here."

The two boys approach a large building that read "School" and a whole slew of kids.


	3. First Friends

The most remarkable thing that Lincoln notices about the kids gathered around the school is that they seem to be of various ages and grades.

"Why are there older and younger kids?" Lincoln asks.

"Oh, you didn't know? This is a K-12 school. That means that elementary, middle, and high school kids are all taught in the same building," Clyde explains.

"Wow that's cool. I don't think there was anything like this back in Colorado Springs," Lincoln gasps in awe.

"See how the building has three floors? The ground floor is for the elementary kids, the second floor is for the middle school kids, and the third floor is for the high school kids. We call each floor a _unit_ ," Clyde explains as he points to each floor of the building.

"So does that mean I'm on the first floor?" Lincoln wonders.

"Depends. What grade are you in?"

"Fifth."

"No way, so am I!" Clyde squealed.

Lincoln grins as he finds out the kid he just met and is really getting along with is in the same grade and (presumably) the same class as him.

The bell rings, so Lincoln and Clyde go inside along with the massive swarm of other students. Once they're inside, Lincoln follows Clyde to his classroom, which is at the end of the first floor corridor.

"Let me tell you, it's usually a good idea to make friends with someone in your own unit…" Clyde says.

Suddenly, their conversation is broken by a group of rowdy older boys dashing down the hallway towards the stairs which happen to be located right next to Clyde and Lincoln's classroom.

"... Especially if you ever encounter these guys."

Lincoln silently watches as the older boys run up the stairs laughing and being loud.

"Who are they?" Lincoln wonders.

Before Clyde could answer, his classroom door opens and his teacher, Mrs. Johnson, walks out.

"Good morning. Oh, and you must be my new student," Mrs. Johnson greets.

"Yes I am," Lincoln states politely.

"I'll explain later," Clyde whispers as the two of them enter the room.

* * *

Clyde walks towards his desk in the back of the room. Lincoln is about to follow, but Mrs. Johnson places her hand on his shoulder.

"Since you're new here, it's tradition for you to introduce yourself to the class," Mrs. Johnson says.

As Lincoln looks at the kids, Mrs. Johnson gets everyone's attention.

"Kids, we have a new student today," Mrs. Johnson announced.

The hullabaloo in the room immediately quiets down and all the classmates turn their attention to Lincoln.

"Um, hi. My name is Lincoln Hofstadter. I'm from Colorado Springs, Colorado and I just moved here to Royal Woods last Friday," Lincoln introduces.

The room was silent, which to Lincoln meant one of two things; either they were bored out of their minds or they were finding ways to make fun of either his name or his hair. Luckily the silence was broken by Mrs. Johnson.

"Wonderful. Now Lincoln, take a seat in any empty desk you see," Mrs. Johnson instructed.

Lincoln looks and sees Clyde gesturing towards a desk next to his. Lincoln nods and walks right towards the desk Clyde was pointing to.

When he sat down, a girl sitting right in front of him turned around and faced him.

"So you're new huh?" She asks.

"Yes," Lincoln answers.

"The name's Ronnie Anne Arquette. How you liking it here so far?" Ronnie Anne introduces.

"Name's Lincoln. And it's a little too soon to tell," Lincoln confessed.

"Well just stick with me and Clydesdale here. We'll look out for you," Ronnie Anne says as she gestures her thumb at Clyde.

"Clydesdale?" Lincoln wonders as he looks at Clyde.

"That's my nickname. Ronnie Anne's nickname is Ronnie," Clyde explains.

"What should we call you?" Ronnie Anne asks enthusiastically.

Before Lincoln could reply, Mrs. Johnson started to berate the duo.

"Clyde, Ronnie Anne. I know that having a new student here seems exciting, but it's time to focus. You'll have plenty of time to talk during lunch and free periods," Mrs. Johnson scolds.

Not wanting to disobey, Ronnie Anne turned around and faced the teacher. Lincoln continued to diligently do his work the rest of the class period.


	4. Encounters Before Lunch

During English class, Lincoln had to use the restroom. He wanted to lean towards Clyde to ask him where the restroom is, but he realized that it's better and more convenient to ask Ronnie Anne instead since she was right in front of him. Making sure Mrs. Johnson was preoccupied, Lincoln subtly tapped Ronnie Anne's shoulder.

She glanced at Lincoln, "What?" She whispered.

"Where's the bathroom?" Lincoln asks.

"It's down the hall," Ronnie Anne answers.

Lincoln raised his hand nice and high so Mrs. Johnson could see.

"Yes Lincoln?" She wonders.

"May I have a bathroom pass?" Lincoln inquires politely.

Mrs. Johnson glanced at the clock on the wall above the chalkboard. "Very well, come on up," Mrs. Johnson instructs.

Lincoln obeys and walks towards his teacher's desk. She hands him a medium sized blue card laminated in plastic that read "Boys" in black bold letters.

"Try to be back in 10 minutes or less," Mrs. Johnson mutters quietly so as not to draw attention to them.

Lincoln grabs the bathroom pass and steps out of the room. Once he's in the hall, he turns his head to the left, only to find the stairs that lead to the second and third floor. Logically, he turns to the right and sees that the bathroom is down the corridor near the main entrance to the school. He promptly walks there while glancing at the lockers and other classrooms that belong to the students grade kindergarten through 5th.

Just before Lincoln reaches the boy's bathroom, a little girl exits the girl's bathroom. The diminutive girl had short shaggy brown hair, large glasses, a light green sweater, red pants, and brown shoes. Lincoln and the girl cross paths right in front of a classroom.

"Oh hello," Lincoln greets in a polite tone.

"Greetings. I have never seen you before. Are you new here perchance?" The girl asks in an intelligent tone that surprised Lincoln.

"Yes I am new here. My name is Lincoln," Lincoln answers.

The girl gave a small smile, "What a blessed name."

She then raised her hand up towards Lincoln and turned it so that the side of her hand faced Lincoln. What she did and said next made Lincoln feel...not exactly uncomfortable, but rather confused or even curious. She used her hand to trace an invisible cross in the space in front of Lincoln's face.

"May the Lord bless and keep you," she stated.

Without giving Lincoln time to react or say anything, the young girl walked into the classroom next to her. Lincoln glanced at the classroom with a look of confusion while scratching his head with his index finger.

As he walks towards the bathroom, he starts to talk to the readers. "Did I just get blessed? Now don't get me wrong, I'm Catholic and I don't have a problem with someone giving me a blessing. But unless I'm in church or Catholic school and the blessing is given to me by a priest or other religious figure, I find it incredibly odd," Lincoln confesses as he reaches his destination and goes inside.

As he enters the bathroom, he places his lavatory pass on top of a urinal and proceeds to unzip and do his business.

Once he finished and zipped himself up, he grabs the bathroom pass and places it above the sink while he washes his hands. While doing so, he hears a toilet flush and looks into the mirror and sees that a stall is opening and a boy stands there.

The boy is wearing a black T-shirt with black and white striped sleeves, dark gray pants, and black and white checkered shoes. The most remarkable thing about this kid is that his pitch black hair completely covers his eyes. He walks up to a sink next to Lincoln and starts washing his hands.

"Hey man, I see you've got white hair. It looks unbelievably realistic. What hair dye do you use?" The goth boy asks.

"It's not hair dye, I was born with white hair," Lincoln explains.

The goth runs his soaked hand through Lincoln's hair, making him flinch.

"Are you a vampire?" The goth asks.

"Are _you_?!" Lincoln says as he grabs the other boy's wrist and pushes his hand away from him.

"Psh, I wish. Name's Lars, Lars Cooper. See you around albino," Lars says as he exits the bathroom.

Before Lincoln could tell Lars that he was _not_ an albino, he was long gone. Heaving a defeated sigh, Lincoln grabbed his bathroom pass and placed it in his pocket as he starts to walk back to Mrs. Johnson's classroom.

* * *

Much later, it's lunchtime. Now normally lunch wouldn't be described as "interesting" by any stretch of the imagination. But in this particular school full of students of different grades gathered in one place, lunch can be very interesting in more ways than one.

The cafeteria was quite large and full of crowds, so Clyde, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne keep a tight formation as they navigate across the space. Clutching his Ace Savvy lunchbox close to his body, Lincoln browsed the colorful swarm of students while trying to spot an empty table.

"I found one," Clyde says loud enough only for Ronnie Anne and Lincoln to hear.

The trio walks towards the table and sit down, with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sitting next to each other and Clyde sitting across from them.

"Whew, I bet there was nothing like this in your old school, huh?" Ronnie Anne says as she nudges Lincoln's side.

"Nope," Lincoln answers simply.

He places his Ace Savvy lunchbox on top of the table and opens it. He pulls out a ham and cheese sandwich wrapped in plastic, a bag of chips, and a can of soda.

Just as he was about to dig in, a whistle blows and the noisy hustle and bustle of the cafeteria immediately dies. The whistle comes from a woman with short brown hair, a white T-shirt, red shorts, and black sneakers.

"Alright people, in an _orderly fashion_ , line up for lunch. No horseplay and no monkey business," she commands.

People start to calmly strut towards the lunch line in an "orderly fashion".

"Who was that?" Lincoln wonders.

"That's the track coach. She mostly teaches the older kids," Clyde explains.

"She also handles lunch duty. Since the elementary, middle, and high school units have lunch at the exact same time, she has to make sure there's no chaos," Ronnie Anne explains.

"Most people can't stand her, but I say thank goodness we have her around," Clyde admitted.

"Well I'm off to get lunch," Ronnie Anne says as she gets up and leaves the table.


	5. Lisa's Prayer

**A/N: Remember how in the previous chapter, Lincoln encountered Lisa and she "blessed" him? Well, this chapter is going to explain why that is.**

* * *

Clyde places a plastic bag on the table that contains his own lunch: leftover casserole and a bottle of water.

"You know, the strangest thing happened to me today," Lincoln says as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Really?" Clyde responded.

Just as he began eating his lunch, Lincoln spots someone cautiously peeking her head into the cafeteria. He recognized her as the bespectacled little girl who blessed him earlier.

"You see her over there?" Lincoln points to the little girl in glasses.

Clyde glances at her, "Yeah I know her. That's Lisa McAllister. Her father is the local pastor," Clyde explains.

"Ah, that explains it," Lincoln replies.

"Huh?" Clyde wonders.

"Well I came across her on my way to the bathroom. She told me 'May the Lord bless and keep you'. I found it a little odd to be honest," Lincoln explains.

"Right, well since she's a pastor's daughter, she practices Catholic ideals," Clyde says.

Lincoln continues watching Lisa walk into the cafeteria with a light blue lunchbox in her hands. He notices that she's walking very slowly and her behavior seems sort of frightened.

Ronnie Anne returns to the table with a lunch tray and notices that Lincoln is watching Lisa. "Why are you looking at Lisa McAllister?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"She seems like she's acting kinda weird. Is something wrong with her?" Lincoln ponders.

Both Clyde and Ronnie Anne put their focus on Lisa, who's walking around the cafeteria with a very nervous and shifty facial expression.

"I know exactly what's wrong. The truth of the matter is that some people, mostly older kids, bully her," Clyde sighs.

"Yeah, and there's several reasons why," Ronnie Anne states, "For starters, she's actually very smart for her age. Even though she's technically four years old and in the preschool class, she's practically a 12th grader in terms of intelligence."

"Another big reason why she's bullied is because she's a pastor's daughter," Clyde says, "She prays during lunch, occasionally does the sign of the cross, and blesses people whenever she can. The really bad bullies sometimes call her a 'religious nut-job'."

Lincoln can't help but feel heartbroken when he hears of a little girl being bullied for her intelligence and sense of morality. He decides to do the right thing and invitation her to sit with him and his friends.

Lincoln goes up to Lisa and smiles at her while bending down to her level. "Hello, remember me?" Lincoln asks gently.

Lisa looks up at him, "Yes I do, you're Lincoln," she whispers.

"That's right, and you're Lisa McAllister. My friends told me all about b you. Speaking of which, would you like to join my friends and I for lunch?" Lincoln asks in a soft but friendly tone.

The two of them look at Clyde and Ronnie Anne who in turn smile at them, which indicate that they are more than willing to let Lisa join them. Lisa gives a smile and shyly nods. The two of them make their way back to their table, with Lincoln sitting back in his spot next to Ronnie Anne and Lisa sitting next to Clyde.

Lisa opens her lunchbox and removes the contents inside: a PB&J sandwich with the crusts cut off and sliced in four triangles, a chocolate pudding cup, a plastic spoon, and a box of apple juice.

"Excuse me, I must pray," Lisa says.

"Oh of course, by all means," Lincoln allows while Ronnie Anne and Clyde nod.

Lisa reaches into the collar of her green sweater to pull out a gold cross necklace with a tiny replica of Jesus embedded on the cross. She holds the cross in her left hand and uses her right hand to make the sign of the cross; which involved gently tapping her forehead, chest, left shoulder, right shoulder, and chin with the tip of her fingers.

While doing this, she whispered, "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen."

After making the sign of the cross, Lisa clasped both her hands, closed her eyes, and bowed her head.

"Bless us O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

After saying that short but sweet prayer, Lisa opened her eyes and lifted her head up. She then does the sign of the cross again while whispering "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen."

"That was very beautiful," Clyde complimented.

"Thank you. That's a common prayer to say before you eat," Lisa says.

"Isn't that called grace?" Lincoln asks.

"You are correct. Are you Catholic?" Lisa states.

"Yes, but we rarely _ever_ go to church and we really only say grace on holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas," Lincoln explains.

"That's what my family does too," Clyde jumps in.

"So does mine. However, unlike you guys, my family goes to church about twice a month, including Christmas and Easter mass," Ronnie Anne says.

"I believe I've seen you at church a number of times," Lisa tells Ronnie Anne.

The foursome spend the rest of the lunch period continuing to talk in order to really get to know each other better. Lisa had just told them that she just has her father and what happened to her mother.

"I'm really sorry about your mother," Lincoln tells Lisa.

"Yeah, it must've been hard seeing her get sicker and sicker until she passed," Clyde consoled while placing his hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"(Sigh) Even though she was taken long before my father and I expected…" Lisa glanced at the cross on her necklace and then looked up towards heaven, "...At least the good Lord has her now. Rest in peace dear mother," Lisa made the sign of the cross and blew a kiss towards heaven.

Lincoln took one look at Lisa and then looked up. He could feel himself getting just the slightest bit teary-eyed. Before anybody could start crying, the tender moment was broken by the thunderous sound of the school bell, which probably marked the end of the lunch period.

* * *

"What usually happens now is the younger kids go to recess and the older kids go and do their own thing," Clyde says.

"What Clydesdale and I usually do is go outside and just sit on a bench," Ronnie Anne adds, "Sometimes we walk around, sometimes we don't."

"Wanna join us Lisa?" Clyde asks.

"I wish I could, but I have a previous engagement. Specifically I have to join my friend Levi Nicholson in a tutoring session," Lisa says.

"Who are you guys tutoring this time?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Lynn Peterman, Leni van Wright, and Lori Zachary," Lisa explains.

Suddenly, Clyde starts blushing and hearts appear in his eyes. "L-L-Lori Zachary!" Clyde sighs, totally lovestruck.

Lisa and Ronnie Anne roll their eyes while Lincoln stares at Clyde totally confused.

Suddenly, the Hallelujah chorus comes from Lisa's pocket and she pulls out her cell phone. "It's Levi, he and our clients are in the library right now," Lisa reads a text message, "I'd better get going."

Lisa takes her lunchbox and leaves the cafeteria while humming the song "Hark the Herald Angels Sing".

Lincoln turns to Clyde, "What the heck was that?" He asks.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just have a huge crush on the lovely Lori Zachary," Clyde sighs.

"Geez, Clydesdale, she's in the high school unit. And she's 17!" Ronnie Anne scolds.

"17?!" Lincoln gasps, "Why the heck would you be crushing on a 17 year old?"

Clyde's lovestruck state is broken when he looks at Lincoln with narrow eyes. "Oh, so you're judging me now? I don't tell you how to live your life," Clyde accused.

"Hey, no need to get all snippy with me, I was just surprised," Lincoln explained.

Lincoln then closed his lunchbox, "I'm gonna go put my lunchbox back in my locker so I don't lose it. Meet you guys outside?"

"Sure thing Lincoln. Here, gimme your trash so I could throw it," Ronnie Anne says.

Lincoln places his empty sandwich bag, empty bag of chips, and empty soda can on Ronnie Anne's tray.

He leaves the cafeteria and walks down the hall, talking to the readers. "You know what's funny? I didn't expect to meet someone as interesting and even kinda sweet like Lisa McAllister. And what's more is this is the first time that I've met someone who's truly religious and a devout Catholic."

Lincoln finally showed up at his locker and opened it. After he carefully placed his Ace Savvy lunchbox in the locker, he closed it and walked down the hall towards the nearest exit.

"I'm kinda curious to meet other people at this school," Lincoln thinks aloud.

* * *

 **A/N: OK, let me just state for the record that I'm Catholic myself and I realize that the idea of having religious aspects in a Loud House fanfiction may seem a little out of the ordinary to some. Even though I'm not** _ **extremely**_ **religious, I will NOT tolerate any sort of hate comments on this chapter. I'll have you know that this is the only chapter that I plan on having a blatant religious theme, so there's no need to worry there. If this made you feel weird in any way, please PM me and don't put any kind of hate in the review section.**


End file.
